


The Pond

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-21
Updated: 2002-10-21
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: It's a joke, just read it!





	The Pond

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** just a little haha

  
Author's notes: just a little haha   


* * *

The Pond

### The Pond

#### by Tamy Pooh

Date Archived: 10/21/02  
Website: http://snufflebear.populli.net  
Status: Complete  
Category: Humor  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill     No Pairing         
Rating: G  
Spoilers: none  
Permission to archive: only at the ms populli archive  
Series:   
Notes: just a little haha   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer: SG1, Jack, the pond and the girl (drat) aren't mine  
Summary: It's a joke, just read it! 

* * *

**THE POND....**

Jack O'Niell had owned a farm for several years. He had a large pond in the back forty, and had it fixed up nice: picnic tables, horseshoe courts, basketball court, etc. The pond was fixed for swimming when it was built. 

One evening he decided to go down to the pond, as he hadn't been there for a while, and look it over. As he neared the pond, he heard voices shouting and laughing with glee. As he came closer he saw it was a bunch of young women skinny dipping in his pond. 

He made the women aware of his presence and they all went to the deep end of the pond. 

One of the women shouted to him, "Hey, old man.........We're not coming out until you leave!" 

Jack replied, "I didn't come down here to watch you ladies swim or make you get out of the pond. I only came to feed my alligators..." 

_snirt!_  
Old age  & treachery will triumph over youth & skill every time!   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Tamy Pooh


End file.
